This invention relates generally to wall paneling and more particularly concerns a fabric covered wall panel which is unique in appearance, light in weight, has good sound and thermal insulation properties, and is easily installed with simple tools and modest skill.
In conventional residential construction, the walls of the basement are frequently constructed of cinder block or poured concrete. When such basement space is finished, it is usually desirable to install a wall system over the concrete walls of the foundation. Typically, furring strips are required along the wall on which to nail wood paneling. In some cases conventional stud walls may be constructed in front of the concrete foundation walls in order to provide both a structure on which to mount the drywall or wood paneling and a space in which to install insulation. Whether drywall or paneling is used, installation of either generally requires skilled or semi-skilled labor to insure the requisite degree of finish.